


Dads Together

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Family Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Steve offers.





	Dads Together

Tony's groan drew Steve's attention away from his sketch. 

"What is it?"

"Peter."

Steve shook his head, then smiled. "Being a dad's hard, isn't it?"

"I'm not his dad!"

"You said that about the other kid too, but I saw the mug," Steve teased before getting serious. "I've never been a father either, but you're not alone. I'd be glad to lend a hand, you know? Peter, especially, reminds me of me. Kid that's all heart and doesn't know how to back down?"

Tony snorted, but dropped on the couch beside him. "Maybe two of us can keep him safe."


End file.
